


Focus

by The_Great_Nation



Series: The life of Bakugou Izuku [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bugs & Insects, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuku has the Knights powers, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Mute Midoriya Izuku, Nomu Midoriya Izuku, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Nation/pseuds/The_Great_Nation
Summary: Anything is possible as long as you just focus. For Izuku this takes a more literal meaning.
Series: The life of Bakugou Izuku [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643749
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> To all who read this before I updated, I decided to just make single chapter stories because i went a little overboard with my newest addition. Sorry for any misunderstandings. To all new readers please enjoy!

They were stuck in the hole and they knew that if they could not escape they would end up as a corpse just like the rest of their siblings. 

The walls surrounding them were steep and surprisingly smooth for being made of rock and dirt. No matter how hard they tried to climb they were weakened by the depletion of the strange energy and from a lack of food.

They did not know the last time they ate. Sometimes they would go for days at a time without being fed, but this time it had almost been a week. Why would the handlers waste food on something that was to be disposed of soon enough anyway?

When it became clear they were getting nowhere Izuku sat down and stared up at the lights in the sky. They hoped it would distract them enough to forget what exactly they had been walking and were now sitting on. 

They sat for a long time and they noted that the lights seemed to be moving across the sky. Especially the largest one that hung big and bright above it all.

The smaller lights began to fade and one big one seemed to be taking over. As they watched this new light they felt their eyes begin to burn. It hurt, but what pain was worse, the pain in their chest at the sight of their fallen kin or the physical pain brought on by harsh light that conquered all the smaller and kinder ones. 

Physical pain won in the end and they lowered their head blinking hard trying to get rid of the white spots in their eyes. Two golden half-lidded eyes greeted them when the white faded and they flinched. It was easy to ignore how terrible it felt to be buried under dead bodies when they had first awoken with the joy of being alive was filling them, but now the joy seemed to be missing. 

They stood on shaky legs and chose to walk around the hole once more and examine the walls now that the bright light let them see much more. 

They found nothing new of interest until they had managed to make it halfway into their trek. On the wall there was something small with many legs. A bug. They recalled in a memory lost to them. They think they had once had an order to kill bugs.

That thought barely passed through their head when they reached out and firmly grasped the bug in their hands. It struggled futilely with little legs that flailed about. 

Their fist gripped harder and the little bug stopped moving altogether. Izuku did not know if bugs were like humans and Nomu and if it even had a heart to tell Izuku if the creature was really dead.

They brought the creature closer to their face, perhaps they could see it breathing? When their siblings slept it was hard to tell if they were breathing or if they were dead. 

The bug seemed to not be breathing and Izuku felt like all living things needed to breathe because they likely would have created Nomu without such an ability if they could. They felt pity for the small body in their hands. It seemed that while they could resist some orders if they tried, others were still firmly ingrained in their brain.

They made up their mind that they would try and Focus on not killing any more of the bugs they found. They had a mind to think about whether they want to follow orders or not. They were no longer a Nomu. A true Deku, they repeated the phrase from before and it once more brought a small smile to their face.

With determination and a new focus, they decided to turn their attention back to the bug. It was a strange thing with a hard back covered in delicate clear wings. So different from the wings of that one sibling who had been taken so early on.

With great care, they lifted the thin wing from the body. The bug might be dead, but something felt wrong about harming the bug even further. However, an unknown emotion seemed to take hold of them. Not joy, sorrow, or pain, but something that pushed them to want to explore. 

They look the time to see how the light passed through the transparent wings and traced the small intricate design on the wings with their finger. When the feeling felt sated they moved on to the rest of the bug. They examined it’s many eyes and the strange appendages sticking from the head. They traced the grooves on the soft under belly and moved the creatures many legs to see how it walked. Their view had been blocked by the large back of the thing when it was climbing the wall…

Wait, how had this bug climbed such a steep wall? Was it the many legs that helped support their body or perhaps something else. 

They took a closer look at the legs trailing their eyes across their length before coming to the end at their tiny feet. It seemed that they were pointed into what they knew to be claws. They looked as hard as the rest of the body. The recalled how their own nails had easily cut through flesh when they had been allowed to grow long. However, their nails were far more brittle than this bugs. This was proven when they tried to stick their nails into the wall only to have a few of the larger ones break off leaving jagged edges. 

If only they had such claws, then they too could climb out of the hole. Maybe, if they had that same energy that saved them before they could use it again.

It was then that they noticed that some of that energy had returned. It was so small it was easy to overlook. Had hurting the bug given them this energy? How much did they need to work the mysteries they had done before?

They closed their eyes and put everything they had into wanting claws of their own to scale the wall. Focus. Focus. Focus.

They looked opened their eyes when they noted the soul deplete. It was an odd feeling. The energy was not gone, but… shifted.

Their hands and feet now had long sharp claws that resembled the small bug they had found. It had worked. 

Their quirk had never failed them before so they didn’t hesitate to thrust their nails into the wall once more. This time the Nails went through with a slight give. They went to remove their hand to find the best spot to start scaling when they found they couldn’t easily pull their claws out. 

It took some effort but they figured out that by twisting a bit they were able to remove their nails from their spot in the wall. 

They squatted down briefly to stare down at the bug once more. They moved with care as they reached down to hold one of the hands of the bugs within their own. They gave it a light squeeze before they left to walk towards a wall they thought would be best to climb.

They wanted to thank the bug in some way and they remembered how nice it had been to have the woman hold their hand. They hoped the bug could feel it and know that someone cared about their death.

It took them so long to climb the sheer cliff of the wall that by the time they reached the mouth of the hole the soft lights had returned to the sky. It had made the last leg of their climb so much harder, but they were grateful for the cold the dark sky brought. The bright light had left their hands and face burning like their eyes had, even after it had left.

When they gazed down into the hole they found they could no longer see the bottom. Despite this fact they could still picture what lied down below. They had a bad habit of forgetting things, especially things that brought them pain from somewhere deep inside. However, they knew they would not forget their siblings. They would not forget the little bug who had helped them in death. They would not forget these feelings within even if they hurt. 

They looked back up to the sky. They would not forget anything more of the woman either. They were likely the only ones who knew they had been alive. Who knew how they died. They chose the brightest light in the sky that was not the large circle. They decided they would follow this light wherever it would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So next chapter is going to be either going to be titled Vengeful Spirit or Shade. All y'all who know Hollow Knight know what's up with the later. Also, that is where I'm gonna ask for a little help. I think the title Shade and the tags make it a little clear what is gonna happen and I'd like some insight. If you don't know Hollow Knight and don't want to be spoiled for the nature of quirk feel free to stop reading now, if not please continue.
> 
> So one of the Knight's powers is to retrieve their shade upon death and that is what is gonna happen to Izuku. With the game works with the whole resetting dead enemies I was wondering if I should make some sort of time travel thing happen. Every time Izuku dies they goes back to the last time they slept. The other option is for them to just wake up wherever they slept last and they gotta deal with the baggage of everyone reacting to the fact of them dying.
> 
> Either way I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
